Flotsam
Flotsam is the oldest and largest city on Ija, and one of the most populous in all the Forgotten Realms. First port of call for the majority of settlers and newcomers to the island, this sprawling mass of life engulfs almost every cliff, gorge, and cave on the eastern arm of The Embrace, guarding entrance to the bay. On the south side, the city's outskirts extend all the way to the edge of the Maesim Delta. Flotsam was founded by the elementalist, ex-corsair, and self-styled Merchant Prince Ninyo. He was the first to discover Ija, washing up on its untouched shores in 1491 DR following an unexpectedly fortuitous shipwreck. Ever the opportunist, the Genasi not only survived, but escaped, returning to settle the island with disaffected Zakharan pirates, pioneers, and those who felt they had no place in Faerûn. Drunk on the promise of freedom, Ninyo and his fellow settlers claimed the land as their own, and watched as the city of Flotsam grew, and its legend exploded. The most diverse and cosmopolitan settlement for thousands of miles, Flotsam is home to almost every species under the sun, and thrives on a strong maritime trade. The port city boasts an endless maze of canals, and a fierce ad hoc navy, strong enough to discourage all manner of raiders, including Wailers from the Boneyard. Piracy and crime, however, are usually overlooked, so long as they don't conflict with the Merchant Prince's interests. Demographics Population 300,000 beings call Flotsam home. Races * Humans * Elves * Shield Dwarves * Dragonborn * Goliaths * Tieflings * Halflings * Gnomes * Genasi * Half-Orcs * Half-Elves Distribution Unlike most large cities in Faerûn, humans do not represent a clear majority of Flotsam's citizens, thanks in no small part to its reputation as a safe haven for freaks, anomalies, and outsiders of all stripes. Humans are the largest contingent, but only represent about 20% of the total population, with the rest evenly split between the various races. Geography Bluffs, cliffs, caves, coastline, beaches, canals Architecture & Layout Flotsam's architecture is as varied as its populace, though it retains elements of its founder's native Zakharan culture and architecture. Many of the original buildings are converted boats and ships, whereas stonework dominates the newer constructions. Hierarchy in Flotsam is quite literal - the better off you are, the higher up you live, not least to get away from the smell of the canals which double as the city's sewage system. [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/city-centre/ City Centre] . . . . . . . . . . [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/temple-district/ Temple District] . . . . . . . . . . [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/canals/ Canals] . . . . . . . . . . [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/docks/ Docks] . . . . . . . . . . [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/outskirts/ Outskirts] . . . . . . . . . . [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/corsairs-retreat/ Corsair's Retreat] Merchant Prince Ninyo's palace sits atop a rocky outcrop, overlooking the Zakharan seas that separate him from his homeland. The palace also serves as the docking station for his Halruuan Skyship, Windrunner. . . . . . . . . [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/grand-bazaar/ The Grand Bazaar] The Vorpal Emporium A sort of magical army surplus store, run by the artist genie, Yinatca, and his Markeen daughter, Sonetice. Yinatca makes items on commission (or whim), and trades with other genies across the realms. Sonetice sells his creations, and organises the shop as best she can - she is the double of Ninyo’s mother, the famous Sha'ira A'ne, and the Merchant Prince spies on her sometimes when he gets the chance. Yinatca buys magical items at half value, will trade two magical items for one of equivalent level, or one of higher level for one of lower level. His workshop is too dangerous to keep in the middle of a crowded city, and can be accessed from a portal in the back of the shop. From there, other portals lead to the fellow genies he trades with, and also to satellite shops in Singadale and Elhambra. [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/snaqlets-curiosities/ Snaqlet's Curiosities] Run by Epicurius Snaqlet Esquire, gnome inventor and purveyor of arcana. [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/the-shitstacks/ The Shitstacks] In any large city, poverty is to be expected. But in one as lawless and cutthroat as Flotsam, it's positively rampant. Most of the people at the bottom of the ladder, both figuratively and literally, wind up in the Shitstacks, the accurate and not so affectionate name for city's slums. In the absence of any kind of sewage system, and as Flotsam's founders did in their pirating days, folk have a habit of discarding their rubbish (human and otherwise) straight into the water. Ideally, it would be carried swiftly out to sea, but the volume is so great, and the strain on the city's waterways so severe, that the sewage has a habit of piling up, especially in certainly places. As a result, those living close to the water or who come into contact with it are frequent carriers of diseases (including the Strawberry Sickness), and retain a lingering smell that proves most difficult to wash off. [https://www.pinterest.co.uk/thatsingingguy/dd-flotsam/nanogrot/ Nanogrot (The Dwarven District)] One of only two Dwarven strongholds on the whole island of Ija, Nanogrot snakes through much of the cave network beneath Flotsam. It has been slowly and carefully extended to house the growing population, and is home to all manner of smithies, artisans, and those more comfortable dwelling in dark places. . . . . . . . . Points of Interest History Category:Places